


The world outside the castle

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Homeless WIlbur lol, Implied Sexual Content, Is another fanfic where Wilbur runs away but Eretbur, M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Pink-Haired Wilbur Soot Supremacy, Queen Kristen, Run Away, The twins had red eyes and pink hair, Tommy is the only biological child of Phil, TommyWinginnit, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur dye his hair, Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur wants to live his own life, that's the reason why he left everything behind him, even his beloved family.Or, Wilbur is a prince with so many rules, so he decided to run away and felt in love with another prince.
Relationships: Eret/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is inspired by the million fanfics of Dreambur where Wilbur left his family, but without so much angst.
> 
> The Eretbur starts in the second chapter, this is like an introduction and no, this may have like three or four chapters, I don't write long histories.
> 
> I'm not brave enough to publish this with my account so, anon is a style of life.
> 
> Antis, DNI, I'll erase your comments of hate.
> 
> Important. DON'T SHOW THIS TO CC. Is a fanfic, fantasy, this never is going to happen ever, don't be weird and show this, please.
> 
> I don't use their real names. I'm going to use the prononuns he/him to Eret (I understood he is ok with any prononun).
> 
> I don't promise anything about the updates, I have a huge writer's block and even writing three words made me happy.
> 
> Also, maybe you're going to read a weird shit because my style of write literally changes everyday and I don't know how to keep it in one style so, yes, I'm sorry. Really sorry, I hope I'll made better on the next chapters.
> 
> English is not ny first lenguague.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved his family, they were everything to the middle brother, but the questions about the future were older and always clouded his thoughts.

As the light enters through the bedroom window, its eyelids slowly open to engage the unwelcome intruder, its reddish irises first capture the starry ceiling, the various fluorescent plastic figurines that spread across the concrete forming their own constellations, the same ones that Phil had helped him create, in the morning light it has a truly gloomy shadow, almost disappearing when it melts with the color of the ceiling, avoiding shining and recharging its light.

A sigh escapes his lips as his back begins to straighten as he sits up, pulling the covers down, letting the cold run through his slightly exposed collarbones and the strands of curly pink hair fall in soft waves across his eyes, a tangle of hair that he may find difficult to untangle because he ignored his older brother when he tried to braid it in two parts.

A growl chooses to escape his throat as he rubs his sleepy eyes and pulls back the covers to stand up, the wood against his feet is icy, as icy as a kingdom of snow could be, but he isn’t reaching for his slippers, let the cold give him a chill, the fabric of his pajamas isn’t scorching enough like his blankets, but his real work starts from the beginning of the day, where he goes to the laundry room so that his servants are in charge of washing his body and choosing his clothes.

More than once he refused to cooperate, trying to do his chores himself, but was scolded by the old lady, the one in charge of things in that damn palace, and completely loathed the disappointed look his father gave him during the breakfast, when he sat down to eat, his brothers and father left to start preparing their hunting objects. That afternoon his work was delayed an hour, and no matter how quickly he tried to finish his tasks in order to sleep on time, it seemed like a horrible revenge that he had to abide by.

He let his eyelids close again as he leaned on the edge of the bathtub, the women around him carved his skin with delicate brushes that more than once had produced a pleasant massage, the shampoo was his favorite part. Little scalp massages had him snoring softly on the edge enjoying the pleasant sensation, she was his favorite maid, she did wonders with just her hands, many times he had thanked her and the others in the room for her services, but at some point he stopped doing it.

No, he wasn't rude, he always thought that actions made more than a thousand words, so he politely always bowed to greet them and like his family members, he treated everyone around him with respect. He learned the hard way that all people were equal. Days that he didn't intend to bring to his memory.

The robe was soft against his skin as the water dried, he noticed the outfit of the day, a white shirt and pants, his bluish cape with the empire crest and black boots, he nodded softly, his father had dress codes, boots they only indicated that they would go out to ride after breakfast, quite possibly to the village, because of the still elegant clothes, if they were to hunt or explore caves accompanied by the royal guard, they would be wearing the electric blue ceremonial suit and heavy armor.

Once he took a seat in front of the dresser, the maid began to separate his curls into sections to comb it now that it was wet, he received the odd pull, receiving hasty apologies that only responded with a soft "Don't worry, those knots won't come off themselves". He looked at his figure in the mirror, a face so familiar and so distant, younger twin brother of the best warrior in the empire, not even king Philza had been able to surpass his own son after having taught him all his tricks, The Blade, named Technoblade a once the older blond decided to take the orphans into his kingdom.

Contrary to what many believed, Wilbur was also a piglin hybrid, a flawed one to say the least, pink hair, reddish eyes and pointed ears, he did not use much gold as Techno did, he had some piercings along the skin on his ears, but he stayed away, especially since the twins had special charms. Jewelry that they made for the opposite in a deeper bond than just appearance, he had given Technoblade a bracelet, Techno, a pair of earrings.

What differentiated the two twins was the fact that Wilbur had no tail or claws, his morphology seemed to be normal to the naked eye, a very particular human actually, which had made him a survivor in the clutches of the underworld, unable to to defend himself without a weapon as his older brother could, too thin and weak to wield a sharp sword with speed, but with keen senses to tense a bow or shoot a crossbow.

He only escapes his hesitation when the heavy object is placed on his unruly hair, the gold and gems embedded in his crown make it look exaggerated for a prince, but it is his, it is made especially for him, the engraving of the pentagram and the notes musicals make a dent in it, Philza made them especially for them, with a quality that identifies them, WIlbur was the muse of music.

He got up from his place, pulling the cape a little to the front as he brandished himself behind, glancing at himself one last time with narcissism before thanking the servants still present and opening the door of his room to start walking down the corridors, his steps making echo in every corner, distracted, looking up to see each painting hanging on the wall, as always, stopping for a few minutes in front of the figure of the chestnut woman and purple dress, Kristen, his late mother, smiling in a soft grin that enhances her beautiful features.

He nods a little, mentally promising that this day he will also do his best not to bother himself, not to disturb his father and endure the repetitive routine of always, arriving at the dining room, serving the food in a pleasant chat, cleaning his mouth and walking to the stable to manually prepare your horses and ride to your next destination. The princes of the empire were not a trio of useless, they knew how to do anything that servants did for them, from personal hygiene to home, the king would not let his three sons only receive but not give.

It was a light breakfast, French toast with fruit and bacon, there was golden apple pie for dessert, and on their travel itinerary they had packed cereal bars with honey and yogurt. Tommy excitedly babbled about the day, being the youngest of the three, he used to ramble on all the new things he could find and do, always naive and innocent, believing that the routine could be modified. Techno instead, he maintained a serene posture, letting the skull of the mask cover the upper part of his face, patting the blonde pushing his imagination to the limit.

Wilbur was silent, ready to mount his horse, his gaze drifted to the back of the stable, kept his eyes fixed on the dark mare that was chewing hay, and approached her at a slow pace, his mother's mare, could be a good time to walk it, he knew that his father wouldn't bother with him for taking it, even if it felt uncomfortable, it was one of the most precious belongings of the palace. He guarded her suspiciously, but a quick and formal exit from her could be a good incentive to take her away from the drab walls for at least a while.

"Wilbur," Technoblade insisted, diverting his attention back to his brothers, who were tugging on the straps of their horses to get them out. He hummed in response, letting him know that he was listening to him "Dad wants us to hurry up, it looks like his meeting was brought forward or whatever he prepared before".

He nodded, the major just turned around, not caring that Wilbur chose the mare, the four men had permission to ride her in case they wanted, with the only rule, not to take her to the battlefield.

Finally, he pulled the straps to take her with him, his father and brothers were already mounting their respective steeds, patiently waiting for their appearance, he quickly mounted the mare and together they set out on their way. Oblivious to what Wilbur thought, they didn't visit the village, they headed to the city, it was a longer walk and covered with traps, but the four of them took care of diverting the attention, the older twin and the younger blonde starting a competitive race, Philza and Wilbur kept up a steady pace, swift, but not accelerated.

And he loved that, the wind blowing his hair as they made their way down the little-traveled road, a change from his routine, an immense joy that his mother heard his little pleas and could give him some action. They arrived in record time, putting smiles on their faces, a family moment that they needed in the midst of the responsibilities that drowned them, a well overflowing with water with no one to remove it.

The rules of etiquette to which he had been subjected had to be present at every minute, face up, back straight, arms at his sides, in case of changing his position, he could hold his left wrist in front or behind his back and he would keep still, responding only to what was asked while his father was in charge of continuing the conversation, he did not pay attention to those kinds of encounters, he let Technoblade provide details as a future heir to the throne.

And the minutes passed with tortuous slowness, keeping a smile on his numb cheeks, quickly composing the attitude of Tommy who used to jump over the edge when boredom was present and wanted to play through the spacious rooms of the great building, Phil, tired, gave him a subtle smile grateful for taking care of Tommy, Technoblade kept abreast of the conversations, but eventually the younger twin was allowed to wander.

Looking beyond the open curtains, the large window that let in the sunlight and illuminated the roofs of the city, the wonderful orange the long shadows and everything that was lost beyond your eyes, a world of mysteries to discover, the one he longed to be a part of, let out a low sigh returning his attention to the long desk in the middle of the room. Extravagant, spiraled, from a wood he knew was expensive. Behind him, the great man with a confident and self-centered smile that marked his lips with a certainly unpleasant gesture.

His feet ached from having stood all day, in the same rigid and professional posture, a grimace of disgust that was nowhere to appear on his face, annoyed, counting the seconds to return home and continue with the routine until the moon will appear in the sky and he will be able to unsheathe his guitar to play some notes in the air. And softly he began to hum the melody, letting himself be guided through the corridors with the echo of his own music flooding his head, that seemed to work, he made the time more enjoyable and faster, not paying attention to the strange looks of the members of parliament as he moved head gently.

At noon, he mounted the impatient mare and they trotted back to the frozen castle, silently watching the way Tommy asked his father all sorts of strange things. Leaving out his loud voice and the incessant desire to buy honey to supply his reserves as a silly excuse to visit the village's brown boy. Tubbo, he called himself, they knew him more than he would have liked, the first months, timidly running through the corridors of the great castle following his best friend, as time passed, he began to enter the rooms as if it were his own home, he didn't treat the twins like his older brothers, but he respected them as such, more than the royalty that they were.

Philza, kept a kind smile on his lips, nodding gently to his son, who flapped his wings with joy, his feathers flying from side to side and screaming again, accidentally waving the reins of his steed and accelerating his step, the older pink haired snorted gently, looking away while holding the laugh, action not unnoticed by his brother, who looked at him through his long eyelashes and turned his gaze to the front. His father laughed loudly under the scowl of his youngest son.

These little moments dissolved any hint of doubt WIlbur might have.

He loved his family, they were everything to the middle brother, but the questions about the future were older and always clouded his thoughts.

Once they returned to the cold walls of the immense castle, Wilbur went to the extensive garden, took his guitar and hung it on his back, not worrying about the tasks he had to do, at a hurried pace as he listened to the maiden follow him to continue his day, he entered the tall bushes of the labyrinth and was lost among the stone paths.

There were only two people who could get out of that labyrinth in minutes, and both shared the same face. The oldest, a human compass, no matter how many times you tried to outwit him, in the end it was you who would ask for his help to cross the road after spending hours hanging around. The youngest, being a geography nerd, could memorize the inexistent patterns to know his route, almost imperceptible to everyone but Wilbur insisted that they were there, they were days to memorize the entire labyrinth, but it was enough for his feet to guide him involuntarily in the center, a little gem to relax, invaded by silence.

Placing his guitar in front as he sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, he rested the instrument on his lap and slowly picked up the tune that had previously been repeated in his head in the white house, frowning as he composed a new song, memorizing the notes in his head, trying to recreate them at a slow pace, soon, he realized that the tranquility was beginning to suffocate him. The birds singing on the edge of the tall bushes, the leaves moving in the wind in a soft lullaby.

And he hated every second he felt his loneliness, the tranquility he brought about after one more day spent getting lost in his own head. He was alone, no one could understand how fed up he was, the few mysteries that his stupid routine gave off, the null turns or changes that he was forced to follow, the same melody loaded with notes of C and D constant without creating more than a monotonous sound. He gripped the shaft of the guitar hard, breaking a string in the process and screamed.

Until his throat began to shave on his neck, dry, like sandpaper colliding with his bare skin, he looked at the sky that was beginning to cloud, the weather was the only thing that varied in his days, and he screamed again. His hands trembled under the pressure, the hard ropes digging into his palms beginning to look like razors to pierce his skin, the stone echoing hurried footsteps, getting closer and closer. Reaching inside, the tinkle of the sword being drawn was the first thing he caught, the heavy breathing of the masked brother in panic, the flapping of the immense wings reaching above the sky to their position.

"Wilbur!" Philza screamed, landing on the floor without grace, almost falling sideways before the abrupt fall, kneeling forward and holding his cheeks tightly for him to look at him, concern marked in his blue orbs, a hand placed on his right shoulder, his brother, trying to comfort him, the blond's callused fingers dissipating the tears on his cheeks that he did not know he was shedding, trapped between two large arms, stroking his hair gently and whispering unintelligible words.

His wounds weren't physical, they went beyond his heart, piercing and splitting it in half. Technoblade, he was responsible for removing the guitar in his hands, holding it at his side delicately, he was holding the most precious object of his brother. Philza, held Wilbur in his arms and gave his son a slight nod to lead the way out of the maze, it was a slow and steady step, too many twists and turns for the blonde, finally coming out with the image of the worried little boy who was waiting impatiently . He was still clumsy flying and he didn't want to delay his older brother from looking for him.

He approached impatiently, hovering around the two hybrids, walking in the direction of Wilbur's room, it was not the first time that Wilbur seemed to have a crisis, they knew it would not be the last either, but they didn't know what to do to stop them, they were the same useless than the whole castle, but they let him rest the rest of the afternoon, Techno, sheathing and putting away the guitar, Philza, tucking the boy between his sheets and Tommy taking space next to him, surrounding him in a tight hug, trying to comfort him although he didn't know what to do either.

Wilbur just closed his eyes, dropped to the soft pillow with a soft crooked smile, soaking up his family's love. He did not expect his dreams to be only murky, a square future, encapsulated in a single pattern of subordination and loneliness, voices murmuring orders in his head, lips that moved and made no sound, chilling laughter, roles, leadership, love sold by a throne. He did not wish that for him, he was a caged bird, a funny comparison, he could not simply rise in the air by the chain that prevented him from moving, as if his wings didn't work, as if his voice is the only thing he could use, he trembled between dreams, waking up with a cold sweat running down his spine, unable to move so as not to wake his brother.

Staring at the dim light of the plastic stars in the dark, almost dull after the end of the night, he stood still, wishing to see them at night, lying on the grass, on the ground, with his guitar to one side and the wind moving his hair, he just wanted to feel free.

And when the sunlight came back through the curtains, his mind stopped, a pause long enough to guide him down a path of wrongdoing. Tommy moved slightly beside him, sighed softly before stretching as he stood up, slightly opening his eyelids, growling at the annoying light, oblivious to his brother, who watched his every move. He shuddered at the cold, snuggling back into the warmth of his brother, flapping his wings, ruffling them on the way.

"I don't want to get up" he complained, Wilbur gave a smile and stroked his blond hair.

"We have things to do"

"Dad gave you the day off, he said he didn't want to stress you out anymore, because of... you know," he stopped for a few seconds "yesterday, in the labyrinth." Wilbur nodded, grateful and scared at himself for what he could do with a whole day off. He let the blonde stretch finally jump off the bed to go back to his own room, standing in the doorway, he turned his gaze to the pink haired.

"I love you Wilby, get well soon" his cheeks took a nice reddish before continuing his walk, that set off a beautiful and tired smile on the opposite lips, feeling a weight on his chest at what he planned to do, he treasured every moment, registering the phrase in his mind, going over his voice over and over, tempted to give up and go the same route, trying to hold on to that little heat without succeeding.

He got up from his bed and almost immediately began searching for his bag and packing his favorite clothes. They spent hours, prowling the room, discarding and choosing objects to take and leave, detaching themselves from the gold pieces decorating his ear, trembling, placing them gently on the wood of the dresser. Tempted to put them back, that was a bond he didn't want to break, but it was too noticeable, it would give away his position in seconds, so he dared to leave him.

Glancing suspiciously at the sheathed, stored guitar, wondering if he should take it, that would delay his journey, but he couldn't abandon the two things he loved most. Anyone could carry a guitar right? He had enough coins to spend a week well, after that he would find a place himself, find a job, start doing things on his own, it would be worth the escape, without being too arrogant and stealing more of his belongings from the palace. It was a tough decision.

Jumping out the window with torn sheets, crossing the castle walls without attracting attention, the hooded person getting lost in the forest to walk directly to the village, his father would easily notice his disappearance when he opened the door of his room, every minute counted despite the slowness of his escape, he would not let anyone recognize him enough to give notice of his route and path.

He bought a brown tint, a set of colored contact lenses, and a new, dark cape that would cover enough of his face to go unnoticed one afternoon and be on his way. And with some caution, he did it, without knowing how he had really done it, disappearing in slow steps as the ship plowed across the ocean, getting lost among the various rooms to put on his pupilents and wait.

Making a mental list of all the people he was leaving.

Shaking their heads, scattering their thoughts, they were better without him, he was not a fundamental part of the kingdom, an adventurer like Tommy, a warrior like Technoblade and a generous king like Philza, he only had his music, one that didn't discover new treasures, a that didn't win battles and one who didn't lead a kingdom.

He looked at himself in the mirror again, green eyes returned his gaze, wincing slightly at his appearance, lifted the first pink lock that covered his forehead, pulled the razor tied at his waist and cut without remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I work so slow with the translation (write in english is hard for me), so, that may delay the update even more. Please be patient, the general idea is done I just have to write it. Lmao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You never told me your name" Wilbur looked up at the sky and twisted his smile.
> 
> "Polaris"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely not finished, but somehow the fans of this fandom are so fucking speed and dedicate to their works that, update a chapter one time every three weeks it made me uncomfortable.
> 
> Maybe I'll edit later to add more or maybe I'll give up and take down the storie until I already finished so I can publish all in one update (in ten years of course, I have so fucking many works incomplete).
> 
> I change the rating, I forgot that in some point I'll put implicit sexual relations, without smut, but is mentioned.

It took a few more hours for the alarms to dissipate in the frozen castle, when the older twin knocked on his brother's door and entered an empty room, finding the pair of earrings on the dresser, the missing clothes in a looted closet and the undeniable lack of the sheathed guitar, he stood still for a few moments, sliding his fingertips over the glittering gold, unable to relax his uneasy breath, brandishing his cloak behind him as he strode out of his brother's room. His eyes remained relentless, his lips slightly pursed, dissolving the smile on Tommy's lips as he came almost leaping towards Wilbur.

"Order the servants to prepare the horses Tommy, then go get Philza and prepare your armor, we will begin a search" the minor didn't dare to question, there was anger and pain in the tone of his voice, he felt softly before continuing on his way down the hall, quickly and then running. Not wanting to stop in his middle brother's open room, afraid of finding something he shouldn't have. Technoblade kept his pace steady towards the team.

The guards and warriors toasted with wine and big smiles, oblivious to the prince's panic. "Prince Wilbur is lost, I want search parties surrounding the entire castle," he growled. Looking almost with pity at the hasty way in which they got up, amazed but saving any emotion to carry out their tasks effectively "I want a group accompanying king Philza and prince Tommy to the village, there will be another with me to go to the city" he left the room.

Straight to his room, meeting a Tommy already clad in shining armor, pulling Philza's hand hastily, flapping his ruffled wings restlessly, their gazes touched "You will go to village," he spoke, preventing any of the blondes from being able to deny anything "the guard is preparing to form the blocks" Philza nodded, walking past Tommy with a frown.

Once the pink-haired entered his room, the maids had already prepared the armor, he dressed himself, able to do it faster on his own, sheathing his sword and tightening the pair of earrings in his hand, with some force, closing his eyes worryingly thinking seriously about the places where he may have been hiding. He looked at the older lady with her hands folded in front of her.

"Saturn, I need a list of all the merchant ships and wagons that have left the kingdom in the last twenty-four hours," she nodded. "Wait," he murmured, they stared at each other for a few seconds. "If you were a runaway prince, where would you go?" she was silent for a whole minute "I would look for a costume store to change my identity, so they won't discover me so easily".

Technoblade growled "You are a damn genius, tell the group of king Philza to ask in the clothing and prop stores his last sold objects, to identify his face not his appearance" finally, they both left the room quickly, Saturn began to throw orders left and right, her voice bouncing off the walls as the castle shook, once on his horse he found his father and younger brother at the entrance of the palace, they looked at each other without hesitation for a few moments before nodding, pulling the reins of the on horseback, Philza led the long swift path through the thick logs, the pink-haired, turned sharply and maintained a steady trot into town.

Not even after two years, they could find their way, hammering in a series of paths that they could have followed, building tracks and paths explored with palpable desperation, going over and over the plans, casting shadows, recreating routes without any success, on the outside of the castle, it was rumored that the prince had died of a strange disease, but the king insisted on his escape, a body was never found, some other clue to his whereabouts more than the obvious ones before reaching a dead end, a labyrinth with millions of exits, each one would take months to explore and then it would all be over, Wilbur could have camouflaged himself with any peasant.

Once the two years were up, the royal family concentrated in the center of the great labyrinth and began to light the colored candles, arranged in a particular spiral pattern. Finally, they stood at a distance, silently watching the heat the wax gave off as it melted.

"It has to be somewhere, we can't just give up"

“Technoblade, it's been two years—” “And that's not going to stop us! It's your brother Tommy, I'm sure you want to see him again!"

"It's a damn planet, Technoblade, if that bitch wanted to, it would be hidden underground and no one would know where it is!" that seemed to be machining inside the pink-haired.

"Don't try it Techno" murmured the king, holding the hands of his children with some pressure, trying to get their attention "You have spent two years looking for, where it has taken you?" The pink-haired man released his father as if his hand burned, with contained rage.

“You also gave up! It's your fucking son Philza! I shouldn't be the only one in this family who trusts him!"

“Technoblade—” “No! No no and no! Fuck you, if I have to die to find it, I will, but I'm not going to see how everyone forgets it!" He turned around, running through the stone corridors, completely ignoring his father's altered voice, entering the castle annoyance, dodging and ignoring anyone who crossed his path, slammed the door of his big room, only after removing the mask from his cheeks, felt the tears that soaked them, rubbed his skin furiously, leaving it flushed.

He pulled the small chain hanging around his neck, both earrings attached and kept under his clothes peeked out, they shone in the sunlight that passed through the half-open curtains and he squeezed both objects, enjoying the soft heat they gave off, opening his closet, pulling the heavy gray curtain, unveiling a circular mirror, looking at his familiar face in the mirror, so similar and so different at the same time, he could stare through the cold glass at Wilbur for the rest of the afternoon, a silent promise.

"I'm going to find you," he murmured.

  
  


The dry leaves of the fallen trees made a satisfying crunch as his slow steps stepped on them, he let the wind ruffle his chestnut curls and the cloak behind him, the crossbow already taut in his hands as he gazed between the thick spaces of darkness among the foliage for an unwanted creature, there was tranquility, adrenaline rushing through his veins transformed into emotion, keen senses eagerly awaiting something interesting. He only stopped when he found another person, dressed almost entirely in red, golden chains that crossed his cape and the crown placed over his -also- chestnut curls.

He lowered the crossbow, kept it at his side, and walked silently to the boy.

"They're a pretty kind of flower," he spoke, surprising the second chestnut. "If I remember correctly, they are called Hydrangeas" he leaned in front of the bunch of flowers grouped with a smile, returning his gaze to the chestnut, who remained static, listening carefully, the most noticeable of his face were the dark glasses that covered his eyes.

He lifted the petals gently, looking at the blue flowers and cutting the stem with a clean motion, only the lower flowers seemed to bend under the pressure, but the grace of the flowers remained the same, straightening in place, almost purring at the shape. in which he leaned over the stranger, being tall enough to lower his head a little while extending his hand and holding out the bouquet. The chestnut took the flowers slowly and deliberately, his fingers brushed long enough to observe the shudder in the opposite.

The curves of Wilbur's lips gently tilted upward in a warm, flirtatious smile, the smaller one averted his gaze a little lower, noting the crossbow in his hand.

"I don't think you came here just to pick flowers" he made a gentle gesture, ignoring the other's smile and turning his attention to the bouquet in his hand, gently touching the petals as the tall one squeezed the crossbow and hid it behind him.

"I just arrived, consider myself a nomadic stranger, I never stayed more than a month in a city"

"You are homeless then" he teased slightly, turning and walking away at a slow pace, Wilbur widened his smile, unloaded the crossbow and clipped it to his bag, putting the weapon away again, hoping not to use it again.

"Everywhere is my home" he replied, placing himself in front of the boy, spreading his arms preventing his passage. "If I wanted a bed, I can rent a room for a few days," he listed, passing a hand over his shoulder slowly, conveying a bit of his warm personality. "Or I can just camp in the woods and sleep under the blanket of the stars" He raised his hand to the blue sky, with admiration "They are up there, you just need to want to see them".

The smaller, remained in his place, looking at the sky just as Wilbur had done, static, the chocolate eyes did not divert his attention, from the other brown, an intense joy began to be felt in his chest, another trip full of adventures and things good awaited him. He had started on the right foot by finding this boy in his way.

"You can see them?" he murmured.

"Every night," he whispered, squeezing the skin on hid shoulder a little. "Without lights at the top of the streets, the stars adorn the sky, they are your only light"

It sounded scary, as well as exciting. The brunette in his arms gently shook his head and withdrew the contact, advancing forward again, the tallest, he broadened his smile and followed him. A few minutes of silence passed.

"Further on is the town, I think you can get a room, it is a quiet time"

"Oh, could you stay with me and we would see the stars at night," he added, with a subtle tone of flirtation, a habit that he didn't know, had acquired. Too daring in his travels, a complete heartthrob.

“I do have a home that I must go to, you know? Not all of us can go free without consequences"

"Well..." he made a slight gesture, mocking "I'm not exactly traveling for fully legal reasons" the shorter one seemed to roll his eyes.

"Another fugitive from the law" he murmured with amusement, before getting a response, he was jerked aside.

"Look out!" they shouted, the crown escaping from its curls as it fell to the grass, Wilbur, unpacked the weapon with speed and drew an arrow, at the same time that the skeleton to a few trunks pulled the second arrow in his direction, in an accurate click, his arrow pierced the bony skull, knowing that would only buy them time, he drew a second arrow and ducked down to the smallest.

He didn't wait him to complain, he took his waist to lift him and ran through the branches, following what he believed, the route to the village, he heard the gasp as well as the pressure on his back, he shot the second taut arrow at the approaching creeper, he didn't have his hands free to pull a third but he hoped he was running long enough to reach the outskirts in sunlight. He knew there were all kinds of monsters in the thick foliage, but he didn't see them coming. He reached the outskirts, depositing the chestnut in the grass and drawing a third arrow with speed, covering it with his body as he accurately fired again the bony skull that peeked out of the bushes.

He didn't give him time to compose himself, he took his hand and pulled him with him, running down the dirt path to reach the outskirts of the small town, he gasped with excitement, adrenaline in every part of his body rising like snakes and curling in his stomach. He could not say the same of his companion, completely oblivious to the risks outside the urban area, he straightened his glasses on his face, he did not worry about the notorious dirt marks that were scattered on his clothes, he would be reprimanded from one or another way.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned but happy, the boy nodded, he helped to remove some visible stains, carving his cape and ruffling his hair, he looked even smaller because of the way he shrunk into himself, he didn't know if embarrassed or tired.

"Y-yes, I don't usually do these things very often."

"You should hang out with me more often."

"You were the one who caused that," he scolded, frowning slightly.

"But wasn't it fun?" he questioned, the silence that followed was his entire response. Wilbur took his wrist and started to walk beside him "I'll be around for a while, you know, knowing the town, we could meet tomorrow in the same log if you want." There was a moment of doubt.

"How am I going to know which log it was?" Wilbur hid his bubbling excitement pretty well.

"Just walk through the woods, I'll find you" he winked, the other brunette snorted and shook softly before overtaking him. He stopped a meter in front and they reconnected their gazes.

"You never told me your name" Wilbur looked up at the sky and twisted his smile.

"Polaris"

"You're named like a star?"

"It's not just any star, it's the brightest of the Ursa Minor" the boy raised an eyebrow from behind the dark glasses.

"Do you know how to get to the north pole then?" he thought about it for a moment, a painful flash in his chest as he thought of the waving flags of the Antarctic Empire.

"Maybe, what is your name?" he seemed to think about it for a moment.

"That matters?"

"I can't always call you 'Pretty boy' can I?" that worked to make his cheeks blush.

"Eret" he murmured "My name is Eret" Wilbur, walked forward, leaving only a few inches of distance, tilted his face "Well Eret, see you tomorrow, I hope you are not missing" Eret nodded, staying static for a few seconds before turning around and on his way down the dirt road, Wilbur made a gentle gesture of triumph, letting out every bit of nervousness in his system and making his way through the buildings to find a room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, drink water, stay safe and remember that I love you even if I don't know you. Don't forget to leave a comment, I read all even if I don't response them (that make me happy in way that you'll never expect).

**Author's Note:**

> The same anon who write "Things ain't what it seems" (another Eretbur).
> 
> Leave comments and drink water, stay safe my darlings.


End file.
